gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EITC Reformation
}} Reformation As the East India Trading Company is in its current state, with soldiers in rebellion, and arguements breaking out everywhere on everything EITC, I, First High Lord Johnny Coaleaston, propose that the EITC be reformed in such severe ways that it is, if not almost a brand new East India Company. Law Acts To do this, several law acts will be proposed by either Lord Governor Jeremiah Garland, Lord Marshall Cad Bane, or First High Lord Johnny Coaleaston. Those are the only three men that are allowed and have the power to officially propose a law. Several law acts have already been propsed and authorized. See list below. ALL law acts MUST be filed under the same name, EITC Law Act: and then whatever the act is on. The roleplay title does not matter, as it is added at an Admin's discretion. *Roleplay:EITC Law Act: Guilds *EITC Law Act: Members Power Within the HCOs The Lord Governor and four High Commanding Officers have different powers, each power needing more responsibility as the rank increases. See list below. Lord Governor The Lord Governor has the power to demote or temporarily discharge (amount of time and number of ranks demoted at the Lord Governor's discretion) any member of the East India Trading Company on the spot. The Lord Governor can file a dishonorable discharge, which must be approved by the King of England before any action is taken. Should a discharge be requested by one of the four HCOs, it must first be approved by the Lord Governor, and then the King. The Lord Governor is First in Command of the EITC. Lord Marshall The Lord Marshall has the power to temporarily discharge a member of the East India Trading Company, for up to 48 hours; time decided at his discretion. He may demote any member of the Company of up to only four ranks; amount decided at his discretion. The Lord Marshall may request and file a dishonorable discharge, which must first be approved by the Lord Governor and then the King of England. The Lord Marshall is Second in Command of the EITC, and should any of the aforementioned officers be unavailable, First in Command. First High Lord The First High Lord has the power to temporarily discharge a member of the East India Trading Company for up to 36 hours; time decided at his discretion. He may demote any member of up to 3 ranks; amount decided at his discretion. The First High Lord may request and file a dishonorable discharge, which must first be approved by the Lord Marshall, Lord Governor, and the King of England. The First High Lord is Third in Command of the EITC, and should all of the aforementioned officers be unavailable, First in Command. Second High Lord The Second High Lord has the power to temporarily discharge a member of the East India Trading Company for up to 24 hours; time decided at his discretion. He may demote any member of up to 2 ranks; amount decided at his discretion. The Second High Lord may request a dishonorable discharge, which must first be approved by the First High Lord, Lord Marshall, Lord Governor, and the King of England. The Second High Lord is Fourth in Command of the EITC, and should all of the aforementioned officers be unavailable, First in Command. Third High Lord The Third High Lord has the power to temporarily discharge a member of the East India Trading Company for up to 12 hours, but must recieve permission from one of the aforementioned officers; time decided at his discretion. He may demote any member 1 rank with permission from one of the aforementioned officers. He may NOT file a dishonorable discharge without recieving permission from any of the aforementioned officers, which must first be approved by the Second High Lord, First High Lord, Lord Marshall, Lord Governor, and the King of England. The Third High Lord is Fifth in Command, and should all of the aforementioned officers be unavailable, First in Command. Official High Ranking Members This list is the list of OFFICIAL Lords, Generals, and Admirals, in order of authority (except Generals and Admirals, who are equivalent, but in different divisions). If there is ever any doubt on who is who, consult this list. *'Lord Seceratary Jeremiah Garland '- First in Command *'Lord Marshall Caddius Bane '- Second in Command *'First High Lord Johnny Coaleaston' - Third in Command *'Second High Lord Andrew Mallace' - Fourth in Command *'Third High Lord Maxamillion' - Fifth in Command *'Lady Overseer Emily Mcsteel '- Overseer from the Royal Family *'Lord Ryan Blademonk '- Substitue HCO *'Lord Eliah Hawk '- Substitue HCO *'Lord Roger Decksteel '- Substitute HCO *'Field Marshall Joshua Pond '- Head of the Army *'Fleet Admiral Sven Daggersteel '- Head of the Navy Category:EITC Category:POTCO